Alexa Kapoor and the Next Alternate Universe
by cantwejustallgetalong
Summary: Alexa Kapoor is now in the Harry Potter series. Help her. She's scared and just wants to go home. Set in a mixture of the books and movies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I don't own anything Harry Potter or Alexa herself.

* * *

I woke up in a bed in a room I didn't recognize.

Again.

Had I been kidnapped? Considering my life, that was definitely a possibility. I looked around. The walls had posters on them, The Weird Sisters, The Holyhead Harpies- Wait, those are from Harry Potter, right? _Where the hell was I?_ My thoughts were interrupted when my door burst open. A woman that I didn't recognize stood in the doorway. She looked like she was in her thirties, had brown hair that was in a bob that almost reached her shoulders and her dark blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh good. You're awake. Happy Birthday, Alexa, darling! Your letter came! It's here!" She spoke in a Royal British accent (don't ask me how I even know that), smiled, and walked over to my bed and sat down on the foot of it. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and a man who looked around the same age as the woman came in. He had dark brown hair as well with brown eyes and his skin was darker. He looked Indian. In his hands was a camera, an old looking one too.

"She hasn't opened it yet, has she? I want to get a photograph." His accent was British as well. What the hell was going on here?!

"What letter? What are you talking about?" I asked sleepily and gasped. I was British. _How… WHAT?!_

"Your Hogwarts letter? The one you've been waiting to come for forever?" The woman giggled at me as if I was acting funny and held it out. My eyes widened. Hogwarts? My heart started pounding. I took the envelope from her and looked at the address. It was written in dark green ink and said:  
Ms. A. Kapoor

The Bedroom on the Right at the Top of the Stairs

9 Little Sutton Lane

Slough

Berkshire

I turned the envelope over to find it sealed with purple wax and the Hogwarts coat of arms stamped into it. I took a deep breath and opened it with shaky hands.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Kapoor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The second paper read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I looked up at the strangers in front of me and faked a grin. The camera flashed.

"It finally came!" I said. The woman put her hand on my leg.

"Of course it did! I doubt there are any Metamorphagi who aren't magical!" She exclaimed. I frowned a little at that, confused.

"Breakfast is ready, your favorite, eggs and soldiers." The woman, who I am now guessing is my mother said, getting up.

"I'll be down in a moment." I smiled. My "parents" left the room and I jumped of the bed and ran over to the vanity at the opposite side of the room. I looked nothing like myself. Or my British parents either. My hair was light brown, straight and just reached my shoulders, my skin was pale, my nose was small, and my eyes were a light blue. _What the hell?_ Metamorphagus, is what my mom said… I focused on changing my hair to my long, curly, dark brown. It took about fifteen seconds of focusing to make it happen. _How convenient, I've come into two different fictional worlds and have had extra abilities._ I feel like someone is messing with me. I worked on all of my facial features until I looked like myself again. I even grew my nose out to the length I was used to. I looked at myself. I decided on a warm hazel color for my eyes, similar to my original one. I looked down at my body, I hadn't gone through puberty yet. My boobs were gone and wouldn't come back for four years. _Damn it! I had to go through puberty again? What kind of sick hell is this?_ I mean, I could grow them on command, but what eleven year old has big boobs? None of them.

How could this have happened? I fell asleep back at home in Mystic Falls and woken up here. It was like I did the spell again but I didn't. Okay, Alexa, think. Who could have done this? Bonnie wouldn't, nobody in the Gemini coven would, Klaus's witches wouldn't. I had made many friends in that world and a few enemies over seven years, but none of them knew the Alternate Universe spell. That's it! Seven years! That's how many seasons of the Vampire Diaries I had seen. So it must have ended? Did this mean I was doomed to go through every single TV show, movie, and book series I had ever read/watched? My head hurts. I might just have to accept that I won't see any of them again. My heart ached, I wiped away a tear and realized that I had been crying.

I put myself together before I left my room and walked down the stairs. There were pictures of my parents as well as myself. It appeared I was an only child and both of my parents were magical. There was a photograph on the wall of my parents at Hogwarts. My mom was a Ravenclaw and my father was a Gryffindor. I thought about my last seven years in Mystic Falls and winced. I was probably going to be a Slytherin. I know that there's nothing wrong with Slytherin, it just doesn't suit me. My real sister had been one and we hadn't gotten along well. I finally found the dining room where food was on the table. My mother lifted her head when I walked in and jumped a little.

"Alexa, what have I told you about warning us when you change?" She scolded and I froze

"I'm supposed to tell you ahead of time so that I won't startle you?" I answered with my own question.

"Exactly. Now, eat up!" It smelled amazing. I wolfed down my breakfast and looked at my parents. My mother was drinking tea and eating porridge while my father sipped coffee and read the Daily Prophet. I noticed the date and my heart stopped. The date read: 20 July 1991. I technically haven't been born yet.

"Mum?" I asked. She looked up.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering when we could go to Diagon Alley, I can't wait to get my school supplies." I was truly excited.

"I was thinking that we'd go at around two in the afternoon." She smiled at me. I looked at the clock on the other side of the room. It read 8:15.

At that moment my father looked at his watch.

"Blimey, I've got to go, Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He put down the paper and disapparated.

After breakfast, I decided to explore the house, it was a lot larger than my real home had been, as well as the Gilbert's, before Elena burned it down, though, the Boarding House could have competed for size. I found the library, yes I know, _a library_ , and looked at the books. There were so many! The only wall without books had a family tree on it, much like the one in Sirius's home. I walked up to it. My mother's name is Abigail Pierson, her mother was a Prewett, and my father's name was Rohit Kapoor and he came from a long line of Indian pure-bloods. I was a pureblood and a bad person. Slytherin here I come. After spending two hours in the library, I discovered some basic knowledge that Alexa Kapoor would know. I was born in 1980 on July 20th, both of my parents had played quidditch at Hogwarts and were 31, my father worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Cooperation, my father was born in England, and our owl's name was Elliot.

My mother found me in the library. "So this is where you've been?" She wondered and I nodded, she walked over to me. "What would you like for your birthday?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Surprise me." I said.

"I definitely will. You should clean up, we'll be leaving soon." She smiled and left the room. I noticed the time and went upstairs to take a shower and got dressed in my muggle clothes. Jeans and a white top.

My mother and I had lunch and did laundry together before going to the fireplace near the front door. Aw, crap! I'd never used Floo powder before. I prayed that I wouldn't end up in Knockturn Alley like Harry did. I went first. I took some of the powder from the large bowl on the mantle and threw it into the flames, and stepped into them,"Diagon Alley!" I enunciated and kept my elbows at my sides. What followed had to be the strangest sensation I had ever felt. The flames didn't hurt but I was spinning and felt extremely tingly. I finally arrived at my destination and stepped out from the flames and into the Leaky Cauldron. My mother came from behind me.

"All good?" She asked.

"Yep!" I answered, although I was a little dizzy. We went to the back and she drew her wand and tapped the bricks which moved into the shape of an arch. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and my heart was pounding.

 _I was finally here._

* * *

Okay! So this is my new FanFic I'm going to be working on whenever I have writers block. I hope you guys like it! Please review/favorite/follow. Also, which house do you think Alexa will be in? Leave your answers in review form or message me. I will be holding the next chapters for my two stories hostage until I have **5** answers. You forced me to do this. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked on the cobblestone street and I looked in awe at my surroundings.

 _This was so much better than the fake one I went to in Orlando!_

We walked into Gringotts and Abigail spoke with the goblins.

 _Goblins!_

To be honest, they freaked me out quite a bit, which I know, is ironic, considering what I've been through. We followed one of them, Nagnok, to the end of the hall where he opened a door that led to a stone passageway lit with torches. A small cart sped towards us on the tracks and stopped. We got in and the cart sped off. The wind made my eyes tear up a bit and before I knew it we were at our vault. The goblin opened the vault and I held in a gasp. There were piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts as well as jewelry and other gold items. I shouldn't have been so surprised that our vault looked a bit similar to the Lestrange's. Abigail took two bags from her purse. She filled both, one less than the other, and gave the one with less to me.

"You should have some spending money." She said simply.

After Gringotts, we made our way to Ollivander's. I was so nervous. My hands were sweating a lot and I was hyperventilating a little bit. We walked into the shop where rows of wand after wand sat. I took a deep breath as Ollivander appeared from a row.

"Abigail Pierson, Cedar wand. Twelve and a quarter inches long. Unicorn hair core. Slightly yielding flexibility." Mr. Ollivander said. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"Alexa Kapoor, sir." I chirped.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said kindly before pulling out a measuring tape.

The measuring tape acted of its own accord while Mr. Ollivander searched for a wand for me. It took four tries to get the right one.

"Cherry wood and unicorn hair, eleven inches, with slightly yielding flexibility." He handed it to me.

I waved it and purple and silver sparks shot out. I turned to look at Abigail and her eyes shone with tears. I smiled. We payed for the wand which was seven galleons and made our way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. My mom left for a bit and came back when I was done being fitted for robes. We paid for the robes before going to Flourish and Blotts. I was walking around admiring the books while searching for the required ones when I walked straight into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I stopped mid-sentence because I recognized the girl I had walked into. It was Hermione Granger.

"Oh, no. I should have been watching where I was going." She apologized.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked her even though I had known the answer for over a decade.

"Yes, are you?" She asked, I nodded. "I'm really excited, my parents are muggles, you see, so all of this is very new! I can't wait to learn about everything!" She exclaimed.

"I can't wait to learn about everything either! I'm Alexa, by the way." I put out my hand for her to shake.

"Hermione." She shook it.

"Alexa?" I heard my name being called.

"That'll be my mum, I need to finish shopping for supplies. It was nice meeting you!" I said.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Hermione said to me before turning around and walking away. Her bushy hair bouncing with each step.

I found Abigail who had four books in her arms,"Where'd you run off to?"

"Sorry, I walked into another girl going to Hogwarts and we started talking." I apologized.

"It's alright, let's hurry up though, it's getting late." She said.

After we bought all my books, we went to the apothecary and then to buy a cauldron. We used the Floo Network to go home at five. Abigail and I were both exhausted from shopping, but made dinner. Rohit arrived and we ate and talked about our day. My new father had to deal with magical creature transportation across countries. After dinner Abigail brought out a cake with candles.

I blew them out and wished that I'd figure out what the hell was going on. Abigail left for a moment before coming back with an owl on her arm. My mouth dropped open.

"She's a Ural owl." She said to me and it flew from her arm to perch on my chair.

"She's beautiful." I breathed and I reached to pet her. The feathers were incredibly soft. I tried thinking of a name.

"How's Lyra? For her name?" I looked at my parents and Rohit frowned, thinking for a moment.

"The constellation?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel like it suits her." Abigail said.

I got ready for bed and started reading my potions book for a while before turning off the light.

* * *

After a week of living in this world. I was introduced to flying. Well, the Alexa from this world had clearly flown a couple of times before, seeing as both of her parents played Quidditch at Hogwarts.

Abigail and I were eating lunch when she asked me,"Alexa, why haven't you been riding your broom this week?"

I choked on my sausage roll.

"Sorry." I coughed out. "I've been a little occupied with my school books." I said shyly and her eyes lit up.

"There we are! That's the Ravenclaw spirit! Your father was telling me that you'd be a Gryffindor, but I don't agree." She laughed.

"Well, we've yet to find out." I shrugged.

Abigail's eyes softened."Oh darling, don't worry. Everyone is nervous before being sorted. I'm sure that whichever house that you are sorted into will be lucky to have you.

"Thank you, mum." I smiled.

I finished my roll before going to find the brooms. I had been exploring our very large home over the week I had been here and vaguely remember finding brooms near one of the backdoors. There were three brooms hung on hooks on the wall. Two of them were Nimbus 1700's and the third was a Cleansweep Seven. The Cleansweep was clearly mine.

I grabbed it and reminded myself to breathe.

"Just take it easy, kick off hard from the ground." I murmured to myself as I went outside.

The backyard was large with a fountain, topiaries, benches, and flower gardens. There were a few unfamiliar smells and I swear to... Merlin? that I saw some pixies flying around. There were also plants growing that I had never seen before, though I'm sure I'd learn about them in Herbology.

I threw my leg over the handle and took a deep breath. I am _terrified_ of heights, _but_ I've always wanted to fly. Flying on a broom was one of the things I wanted to do most when it came to this world, but now that I'm here I'm quite nervous.

I gripped the handle with both hands, and kicked off the ground. I squealed as I shot up four feet and looked in awe for a minute as my feet dangled in the air. I tentatively lifted the handle and made myself rise up more and more until I was maybe 100 feet from the earth.

I could see all of property that belonged to my family, the forest that wasn't too far off, many other homes, and a gazebo nestled in the corner of the yard with a large and very old willow tree next to it.

 _This isn't so bad,_ I realized.

That's when I actually started moving around. I sped forward, made turns, threw and dove for a spare galleon that I had in my pocket before catching it in my hand. I soared over my family's property remembering not to stray too far in fear of being seen by muggles. The highest I went was maybe 150 feet before I decided that was high enough and dove forty feet to catch my galleon.

I love it.

The wind in my hair, the feeling I get in my stomach when I dive, and of course, the fact that I'm flying.

Abigail finally called me down for tea, I had apparently been up in the air for almost two hours.

If I didn't make it onto the Quidditch team my second year, I would probably hex someone or cry.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! Wow!**

 **Sorry for not updating this for a long time, I had finals, work, and I've been planning my trip to study abroad in Italy next spring.**

 **I know that this chapter seems rushed, but I really want to get to September 1st.**

 **Fantastic Beasts was AMAZING! I don't want to spoil it (just in case people haven't seen it yet) so I'll leave it at that.**

 **Again, what house do you think Alexa belongs to? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?**

 **I made Alexa's wand exactly the same as IRL Alexa's from Pottermore.**

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite.**


End file.
